


The Advantages of Protective Rain Gear

by apisa_b



Series: Quid pro Quo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisa_b/pseuds/apisa_b
Summary: Ben and Rey attend a concert, but sadly it starts to rain, which puts quite a damper on Ben's mood. Will Rey be able to cheer him up?The first story in a collection of mature Reylo ficlets.Please mind the tags and read the chapter notes.





	The Advantages of Protective Rain Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia), who betaed this chapter and translated my gibberish into readable English.
> 
> Persimonne suggested adding this story to her Kinktober collection even though it originally was posted in July, because it totally fits her prompt 21: orgasm control / denial.

Ben had always been a solitary creature, and never felt comfortable in large crowds, especially with strangers stepping into his personal space and bumping into him. Why again did he think going to a concert was a good idea?

Oh yes, Rey. She was the reason why.

She’d never been to a concert in all her life, and when he heard that  Fleetwood Mac , one of the bands she frequently listened to would be playing at the open-air venue at the outskirts of Chandrila, he’d gifted her the tickets. He thought she would want to go with Rose, or even with Finn, which would have bothered him more than just a little bit if he were honest with himself, but since making Rey happy was his main focus, he would have tolerated it.

What he hadn’t counted on was Rey throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him after she overcame her shock. She didn’t give him just a friendly peck on the cheek, as he had seen her do with her friends, but kissed him smack on the mouth. He was completely taken by surprise, and with no time to think, he reacted instinctually instead. Ben learned that he could not be trusted to act gentlemanly around Rey when he wrapped his arms around her, opening his mouth and slotting his lips around hers, taking whatever she was willing to give him. Which was…a lot, as it turned out. Their relationship was definitely out of the friend-zone.

Hours later they were lying in each other’s arms on Rey’s ratty sofa, her head cushioned on his shoulders, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his naked pecs. Ben could not believe how for once in his life something he desperately yearned for came true for him, when Rey’s voice penetrated his thoughts.

“You will go with me, right?”

He tensed at that. His parents had been into Fleetwood Mac, and Ben, in his adolescent urge to rebel against them, had decided to shun their music and played Slipknot or Rammstein at full volume instead, driving Han and Leia up the walls with the jarring beats.

“Ben?”

He looked down into her now frowning face, sighed and pressed his lips together.

“Of course!”

He reminded himself of the smile she gave him after he agreed to accompany her, of the happiness in her eyes and the kisses she’d bestowed on him, while they were standing in front of the entrance, hours before the concert was about to start, and he was starting to be bored out of his mind. When they arrived at the venue, the security team had just begun their preparations, and less than twenty people were standing in front of the entrance. Just like Rey and Ben, they had decided on going early to get the best possible spot in their section. 

But now, half an hour before they would start admitting people into the venue, a long line had formed behind them, reaching all the way up towards the main entrance of the spacious open-air venue where it combined with the queues for other gates and doubled back to where they stood on the other side of the barrier. Ben had to admit he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted, had he arrived just now and had to take a spot at the end of the queue. At least where they were standing there were no strangers pressing in on them – not yet anyway. Ben was sure that was going to change as soon as security opened the gate.

“Oh, listen,” Rey exclaimed and her hand curled around his upper arm, as a volley of drum beats sounded off in the distance, followed by the distinct noises of someone tuning guitars.

“Hmm, they’re doing a sound check,” he said, bending down to her so he didn’t have to raise his voice too much to be heard.

“Do you think they are on stage right now?” she asked, bouncing on her feet, clearly excited.

“Nah, that’s what they have roadies for,” Ben answered, only to be contradicted when the drums and guitar riffs of a familiar song drifted to their ears, and a female voice started to sing.

_ ‘Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise –‘ _

Excited murmurs rose around them.

“That’s them! Those are Stevie and Christine’s voices!” Rey squealed, her eyes shining.

She was adorable. Against his will, Ben’s lips curled into a smile, and he quickly bent down to capture her mouth with a searing kiss.

“What was that for?” Rey asked breathlessly once they broke apart again.

“Just because you are you. Never change,” Ben murmured and moved his head to kiss her again, when loud thunder startled them and both looked up at the sky. It had been overcast all day, but they’d hoped the weather would hold. A collective groan from the crowd greeted the first droplets of rain that fell a few seconds later, and people started to put on their raincoats. Was it really too much to ask not to have it rain on Rey’s first concert? 

Rey let the straps of her small backpack slide down her arms and started to rummage around in it. Triumphantly she pulled out two packets in garish colors, and handed him the yellow package while she kept the orange one.

“What’s this?” Ben queried, eyeing the package with trepidation.

“Duh, rain capes of course.”

She had already opened the zipper of the small pouch, turned it over and shook the cape free of its confines. Ben looked pointedly at the transparent cape the person standing before them was pulling over their head.

“What’s wrong with the transparent capes everyone else here has?” he asked in an agonized voice. He didn’t do colors.

“They’re not reusable. I know you hate the color, but these are hiking capes that enhance your visibility in bad weather.” She was already pulling her cape over her head. “Plus they’re longer. One of those thin ones would never be able to cover you.” Rey said once she pulled the material down her body.

Ben sighed, but fumbled with the pouch and pulled the cape out clumsily. Better covered in yellow than being wet, he conceded. He stared at the cape, looking for the front, when Rey’s tinkling laughter reached his ears. He looked up scowling, only to stare at the back of her mobile phone.

“Oh, come on. Don’t!” Ben’s frown deepened.

“We have to document this for generations to come. Ben’s valiant fight with the cape. Stuff of legends,” she giggled, but put the phone down and helped him wriggle the damn thing over his head and down his body. She was right. The cape she had given him reached further down on his large frame than the transparent ones on the other people around them.

In the meantime, it had started to rain in earnest, and although Ben and Rey were shielded from the worst of it by the thick foliage of a tree, Rey reached up to pull the hoods of their capes over their heads and raised her mobile phone once more.

“Smile,” she said, before she snapped a couple of selfies of them. Ben barely had time to arrange his face into the semblance of a smile, when she already put it down, scrolled through the pictures she’d taken, and proceeded to text someone.

“Finn and Poe send their best,” she told him after a couple of minutes. “They are glad their capes are being put to good use.”

“You sent them a picture?” He knew he sounded defeated. Sure, Finn and Poe were nice enough, and they slowly started to warm up to each other, but Ben still hadn’t gotten used to the constant ribbing they bestowed upon him. It reminded him of how his father had treated him, and he started to wonder whether this was how Han showed affection. He for sure had not understood it back then.

His mind was taken off this train of thought, when the security team appeared behind the barrier and prepared to open the gates. They were running late, but the band wasn’t done with their sound check yet, so they had to wait some more. Some people started to grumble, and normally Ben would have been among them, but most people –like Rey– simply swayed to the tunes from within the venue, and didn’t let the rain dampen their mood. Ben let himself be infected by those in good spirits for once, instead of joining in with the ones grumbling about the rain and delays. 

When the barriers were finally opened, Ben prepared to shield Rey from the inevitable shoving, but the crowd at this concert was docile and they were barely bumped at all. Ben was very particular about whom he allowed in his personal space, but he knew he couldn’t avoid the security check. The security guard patting Ben down past the barrier was a head shorter than him and clearly intimidated by his massive frame and unfriendly mien. Rey stood a couple of meters away with raised eyebrows, amused by the sight of a scowling Ben and an obviously flustered guard.

Once they were good to go, Rey looked at him with a happy face, took his hand in hers and practically pulled him along the gravel path through the forest-like park towards the arena. Majestic deciduous trees reached up high, the canopy shielding them from the rain for the moment, but also dimming the light to an almost magical twilight. Ben let the serene atmosphere sink in, and refused to rush along the path, letting some overzealous fans run past them. When they reached the vendors’ stands, Rey inhaled sharply and came to an abrupt stop. They finally found themselves on top of the hill of the amphitheater, looking straight down to the bottom of the natural basin, which was dominated by a huge stage covered by a tent roof. The site mirrored ancient Roman amphitheaters with rows of seats built high into the hillside.

Smiling, Ben watched Rey taking in the impressive sight before her, and let her enjoy it for a few moments, before he grabbed her hand and guided her down the steep stone steps, until they reached a bench with unhindered view down to the stage. Ben eyed the wet, backless bench with disdain, but Rey pulled thin water-repellent seat cushions from her backpack and handed him one them.

“You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?” Ben praised her, and Rey’s face lit up.

“Finn and Poe gave me some advice and lent me these,” she explained and shrugged modestly.

Despite the rain and the crowd of people, which would normally sour his temper, Ben let himself be infected by Rey’s good mood instead. She looked around excitedly, pointed to whatever caught her interest and openly admired the surroundings, always with a funny commentary at the ready. There was so much going on around them, what with everyone trying to find a place in the huge arena, and Rey managed to point the most endearing scenes out to him, such as middle-aged daughters helping their elderly fathers down the stairs, tenderly covering them up with a rain cape or bringing them something to drink. Speaking of which–

“Maybe we should go to the bathroom. The lines should be shorter now,” he suggested.

They took turns going to the bathroom, so they wouldn’t lose their near-perfect spot. On his way back to their seats, Ben grabbed a beer for each of them as well as a plate of fries for Rey, which caused her to shriek in delight when he pulled it out from behind his back and served it to her with a flourish upon his return. Thank god the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle, so the fries didn’t get soaked right away.

Ben had to admit he’d had a pretty good time with Rey so far, but when the rain started up again by the time the warm-up band entered the stage, his mood started to decline in earnest. While the cape managed to protect him from getting wet from the rain, he’d started to sweat and feel rather uncomfortable under it. He tried not to show it, so he wouldn’t spoil the evening for Rey, but he either was not very good at it or Rey could read his mind. She shifted on the bench, rearranged her cape, and suddenly Ben felt her hand on his thigh. She had somehow managed to thread her arm through the arm slits of both of their capes, so she could touch him. Instantly his focus shifted from his own misery to the wonderful, bright woman next to him. Their eyes met, Rey smiled at him, and Ben instantly forgot about the rain.

Rey’s fingers started to draw idle patterns where they rested on his thigh. He kept his gaze on her, but her eyes were now focused on the stage, her head bobbing along to the music. When her fingers inched higher towards his crotch, Ben’s dick twitched in response to her touch, and his lips curled upwards. He knew she was doing it on purpose, fully aware of the effect she had on him. Another swipe of her fingers even closer to his dick, and Ben was thankful for the cape shielding his body from view – at least he could rearrange his quickly hardening member without having to worry about propriety. He shifted in his seat, spread his legs a bit, and reached for his crotch with right hand, only to find Rey’s clever fingers have beaten him there and were already fumbling with the zipper.

“Rey, what –“ he wanted to whisper, but had to speak fairly loud to be understood.

Her only response was a twitch of her lips. The slight shift in position gave her an advantage in the race to open his fly. Her fingers now travelled over his length, the only barrier between her fingers and the sensitive skin was the thin cotton of his boxer-briefs. He inhaled sharply and shuddered, his hands grabbing the ledge of the bench for support.

“Rey!”

This time he called out her name louder, and she turned her head to look at him, mischief dancing in her eyes.

“What?” she mouthed, looking perfectly innocent. Ben had no idea how she managed to achieve this look, considering what she was doing under the cover of the cape.

“You–” his breath hitched as fingers curled over the waistband of his trunks and grazed the head of his now hard member underneath it.

“Got a problem?”

His eyes darted to her mouth, where the tip of her tongue provocatively rested against her upper lip, as she hooked one finger into the waistband of his underwear, and pulled it down a bit, while her thumb slid behind his dick. With a look of utter concentration on her face, she worked her hand. Ben understood that she wanted to free his length from its confines, and he helped to work his waistband down and held his fly open so she could pull him out without causing him undue discomfort.

“Thanks,” her lips formed, as she turned her head back to the stage, while down south her hand changed position so she could grip his cock with all her fingers, and his hand had to resume its white-knuckled grip on the bench. At first Rey only continued to hold his dick and he was fairly sure he would go soft despite her hand on him, but Rey knew his cock and Ben’s reaction to her touches intimately and stimulated him just enough to keep things interesting. Soon she started a mesmerizing rhythm of slight squeezes near the base, followed by an agonizingly slow glide along his shaft completed by a sweep of her thumb around the sensitive head, collecting the droplets of pre-cum that started to gather there, using them as lube. All other sensations faded into the background. The beat of the music; the hum of people singing along; the cheers and catcalling of fans; the drifts of cigarette smoke and weed touching his nose; the rain falling – all that barely registered and yet simultaneously seemed to heighten his awareness on the pleasure of Rey slowly working him closer and closer to bliss with every movement of her hand.

Ben lost all sense of time. He could not say for how long Rey had been stimulating him, when he started to feel the telltale tingle along his spine and tightening in his balls – and Rey’s hand stopped moving. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth, nor could he help the shallow thrust upwards into her hand.

“Shhh.” Rey looked at him now, but shook her head.

She was enjoying this entirely too much. Her pupils were blown wide, her cheeks colored, and her lips pink from being worried by her teeth, and Ben couldn’t help but wonder about the state of her panties. He longed to touch her as well, but he couldn’t reach over without lifting the cape and giving unsuspecting concert attendants glimpses of what was going on underneath the cover.

Slowly his pulse decelerated, and he became aware of his surroundings again. Behind him, someone stood up, probably to get a refill for their beer, and bumped into his back. The lead singer of the band introduced his fellow band members and the crowd cheered at the mention of each name, and his cock started to soften somewhat. Ben reached for it and wanted to tuck it back into his pants, when Rey started to move her hand again, and new jolt of pleasure shot through his body and had him thrust upward.

“Fuck, Rey!” Thankfully, the bassline of the next song’s intro droned out his curse. His eyes shot open, his lips parted, and his breath came in shallow gasps.

“Language, dear,” Rey cooed into his ear, nipped at his earlobe, and placed a kiss on the sensitive skin behind it before she sat up straight again and turned her head towards the stage. Now they were playing a catchy song a huge part of the crowd apparently recognized, judging by how many people were singing along. Rey’s hand started to move to the beat.

One – squeeze. Two – glide up his shaft. Three – thumb swipe. Four – glide down again.

Ben’s heart beat so hard, he felt like a cartoon character. Surely, someone must notice what they were doing, but he was long past caring. All that mattered were Rey’s hand on his body, and how it expertly brought him to the brink of ecstasy in time with the crescendo of the song – and then stilled again. He was left wanting, his orgasm already palpable and yet out of reach. A shudder wracked his body, but the climax never hit. His left hand wrapped around her wrist, and caused her to angle her body towards him.

The crowd around them erupted in applause, while Ben surged forward to capture Rey’s lips in a searing kiss. He wanted to plunder her mouth and loose himself in the kiss, as she refused him the outlet for his pent up tension, and drew back. He bit onto her lower lip and growled against it, before their lips lost contact.

“You have no idea what you are getting yourself into here,” he rasped. “I’m going to take revenge. You’re going to be ravaged beyond your wildest dreams.” His nostrils flared, and he panted.

“Looking forward to it,” Rey shot back, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

He tried to pull her hand off his cock, but her grip around it tightened.

“Stop now, while you’re still ahead,” he warned her.

“I hope you’re keeping count.” She almost imperceptibly rolled her wrist with her fingers still wrapped tight around the base of his shaft. This slight motion nipped any hope he had of growing soft again somewhere in the near future in the bud. His hands clenched against his own volition. When he noticed her slight wince, he let go of her immediately and returned to white knuckling the edge of the bench instead.

For some time Rey was content with just keeping him hard. Slow, barely noticeable squeezes and movements kept little Ben standing to attention, and left big Ben craving more. He was torn between wanting her to stop so they wouldn’t be caught; wanting her to continue keeping him hanging between heaven and earth; and wanting her to finally let him peak.

How could he have lucked out this much? How was this incredible woman, this literal ray of sunshine by day and vixen by night even interested in him? He knew he didn’t deserve her, but was willing to move heaven and earth to keep her by his side.

Meanwhile, the warm-up band was gearing up for their final hurrah, but Ben couldn’t care less. He was drifting along hazily in a cloud of lust. Rey had been keeping him in a perpetual state of arousal for at least three songs since his last almost-orgasm, and he felt incredible. His ass cheeks were clenching rhythmically to generate at least a semblance of the thrusts he longed to make, and his body felt languid and warm, despite the unpleasantness of the weather.

Rey apparently thought she had him kept in that sweet spot long enough, and started to speed things up under the rain cape along to the upbeat rhythm of what was to be the band’s last song. She switched her movement from languid squeezes and strokes along his shaft to faster ones, complete with circling her thumb over the head and its rim, spreading droplets of pre-cum around once again. The crowd around Ben pulsed, people were swaying in their seats and singing along, drowning out his breathy moans completely. Goosebumps covered his body, muscles clenched and unclenched and he wished he could lean back a bit so he could thrust up into Rey’s hand, but there was no room for him to do so. He was completely at her mercy and had to take whatever she decided to do to him.

Her sweeping strokes took him higher and higher, the coil in his belly wound tighter with each and every one of her touches. His skin started to feel too tight for his body as shivers raced over it. His breath came in forceful gusts, his eyes rolled back and it took all of his willpower to say seated and hold his upper body upright – when Rey’s hand stilled once again, stopping him on the brink of his orgasm, and a sob wracked his body.

Rey drew her hand back from under his cape, laid her arm around his shoulder and drew him close to her, so he could rest his head against hers.

“You’ve been so, so good,” she cooed and rained kisses onto his hair and temple. “We’ve got to stop now, though. The rain has let up and people are taking off their raingear.”

“I need to come,” Ben rasped. “Rey, please, you can’t leave me like this.”

“And you will.” Kiss. “Later.” Kiss. “At home.” Kiss. “I promise.” Kiss. “But right now you can’t.”

“Fuck, baby! This is torture.”

“As soon as we come home after the concert, I will suck you off,” she whispered into his ear. “And then you can take me again, if you want. And I hope you will.”

“Not helping!” Ben whined.

Her hand found the side of his face and she kissed him sweetly, full of promise.

As soon as they drew apart, Ben took deep steadying breaths, and tried to calm himself while the crowd cheered and stood to see the band off the stage with thundering applause. Under his cape he wrangled his still hard dick into his trousers and readjusted himself. It took Ben a couple of minutes to feel comfortable in his pants again; to have his pulse return to a slow, steady beat; to have the tingling of his nerves subside. Minutes until his senses were able to process something other than Rey and her touches once again.

“What was the name of this band again?” he asked Rey once he felt composed enough to speak without conveying the need he still felt, which he knew would flare up at the slightest provocation until he had actually managed to climax. At least once.

“The Pretenders,” she told him with a slight chuckle.

“Hmmm. Never heard of them before. But I think they might be my favorite band right now.”


End file.
